


Captain Avenger

by Blue_Hood



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Carol Danvers, Carol Danvers & Tony Stark Friendship, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Fixing the plot hole that is Fury's pager
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. New York

**Author's Note:**

> For reasons, I'm enabling comment moderation on a trial basis. I love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, if that's all I get then I'll turn off the moderation but if it's not constructive then it's not getting approved

As Tony flew through New York with a nuke on his back, something breached the atmosphere going faster than any aircraft currently on Earth. As Romanoff closed the portal, that same something shot through and pulled Iron Man out. Twisting in midair, the UFO slowed their descent to safely land and revealed itself to be a woman in red armor. Her focus was entirely on Iron Man as she tapped the side of his helmet "Hello? Are you okay? Where's the release on this thing? Am I talking to a robot?"

JARVIS's voice was heard saying, "Emergency release engaged." Then the suit came apart enough for Tony to climb out.

The strange woman offered her hand to help him up, "Are you okay? Can you understand me?"

"Yeah, you're speaking pretty good English, who are you?"

"Captain Marvel, Fury paged me. Sorry I missed the fight, I was off-world when I got the call and came as fast as I could."

"Fury paged you while you were off-world."

"We met back in 1995. I modified his pager and told him to only call me in case of emergencies." She made a point of looking around, "This definitely qualifies. Again, I'm sorry I didn't get here in time to really help."

"Fury didn't even tell us you were coming," said Steve. "How do we know-" He suddenly stopped talking and put a hand to his ear.

Captain Marvel turned to Iron Man, "Communication technology has come a long way since 1995. Fury's probably talking to him in his earpiece, confirming your story."

Steve nodded "Fury just confirmed your story. Nice to meet you, Captain." He offered his hand which she shook, a little too firmly.

Captain Marvel looked around again, "This looks bad."

"It was but we won."

Captain Marvel asked "Were any of these buildings homes? Did you manage to evacuate before," she could guess the answer to that was no based on the way the man with the hammer bowed his head, looking a bit grim. "Then I wouldn't say it was a total win, not for those people."

"We save those we can."

"I know." Captain Marvel flew up and saw what was powering the machine, "How?" She was tempted to grab the Tesseract and ask about Goose but she restrained herself, they didn't know about her, they probably didn't know Goose. Looking around from the air, she surveyed the damage.

The red haired woman who had been holding the scepter when she arrived carefully set it down and asked "Mind giving me a lift to the ground, Captain?"

She looked over, really looked at the roof and landed, walking past the woman to check on the man "Are you okay, sir?"

"I'm fine, or I will be, thank you for asking."

Carol looked around more carefully, trying to figure out where to take him where he'd be safe. It seemed part of the city had been torn apart. The voice that had preceded the armor opening spoke again, "Is there something I could assist you with, Captain?"

"I noticed there aren't a lot of people on the streets. Where did they go? Are there like safe zones outside the battle zone?"

JARVIS said "I could direct you to where emergency relief efforts have been set up."

Carol nodded then asked the man, "Do you want me to take you there? I'm not sure how safe any building is with all this damage."

"Sure." Carol carefully picked him up.

"You said you'd give me directions, whoever you are."

"I am JARVIS." He then gave her directions and Carol followed them before returning.

"Sorry about ignoring you but he looked like a civilian. Since you knew I was a Captain, I assumed you had an earpiece which means you're not a civilian in this. Does my reasoning work or did I misunderstand something?"

"Your logic tracks. Care to give me a lift down to the ground?"

"Not a problem." She carried the other woman down to where the rest of the heroes were still standing. "The damage looks extensive. If there's going to be any hope of rescuing people trapped in the rubble, work needs to start on that as soon as possible."

"Right," the man from the armor said "Let's clear out."

Looking up at the Tower, the archer said "We're not done just yet. There's still Loki to deal with."

Carol asked "Who's Loki?"

"He's the guy behind all of this," said the redhead woman.

Carol wasn't sure she believed that after what she saw on the other side of the portal but she couldn't be sure so she held her tongue about her doubts. "Want me to go up and grab him?"

"That would be much appreciated," said the man from the suit. "Could you take my suit up with you when you go? It's heavy and I don't want to impede rescue workers."

"Of course." Carol picked up the suit like it weighed nothing and flew almost straight up, keeping her eyes on the Tower, looking for someone she didn't know. Luckily the building was evacuated so it wasn't hard to figure out who Loki was. She set down the suit of armor and grabbed the man who was pulling himself out of a crater in the floor. Her uncertainty as to his culpability for the invasion kept her from rocketing back down with the possible would-be conqueror. Instead, she descended carefully and held onto him as they waited for transport, "Don't try anything, I can blast through a Kree warship." The threat, combined with his likely injuries from being pounded into the floor, was enough to keep Loki contained. A black jet swooped down to pick them up and they all boarded, the man with the hammer taking over keeping Loki contained for the flight. Breaking the tense silence, Carol asked "Who are you people? I only know Captain America from comic books, are you that Cap?"

"Yes, I guess I am."

The green giant had turned into a normal looking man, who tiredly introduced himself as "My name is Bruce Banner."

The man from the suit of armor introduced "My name is Tony Stark and I am Iron Man. Brucey's big green alter ego is known as the Hulk. The big guy with the hammer is Thor and Loki is apparently his adopted brother." He pointed to the redhead woman then the archer "Agents Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton of SHIELD, codename Black Widow and Hawkeye, respectively. And, uh, that's everyone I know on this plane." He turned to Carol "What's your name, Captain?"

"Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel's my codename, I guess."

"Nice to meet you, Carol."

"Same to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may seem odd for Carol to be surveying the damage like she was but keep in mind, she spent her time in space defending aliens who didn't have their own defenders, as shown in the conference call in Endgame. Lemme know what you think, I appreciate constructive criticism


	2. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was part of the first chapter but I felt that chapter was getting too long

On a flying aircraft carrier, Fury met them with some other agents carrying some serious looking cuffs for Loki that included a muzzle, "Welcome back, Avengers, Captain."

"Wait, Avengers. Are you serious?"

"I am."

"What am I missing?" asked Tony.

Carol explained "Before I was Captain Marvel, I was an Air Force pilot with the callsign, Avenger."

"You named your superhero boy band after a woman you met in the 90s?"

"There's more to the story, mostly classified but in short, yes."

Carol asked "What now? The fight's over, what do you guys usually do now?"

"This was our first time working together."

Fury told Carol "I wasn't sure you'd get here in time so I activated the Avengers Initiative to deal with the problem."

"Smart, especially since I didn't get here in time to be of much help."

"You were plenty helpful," Tony argued, "Saved my life, made Loki containment a piece of cake. Not your fault you were so far off-world when the call went out."

"Right." She realized he saw the other side with her, "Um, I don't really know what to do now. I think I should stick around for a bit, catch up so I might be of more use next time I get the call but I'm not really sure how to go about that. Ideas?"

Tony seemed to realize the same thing, that she knew as well as he did what was on the other side of that portal, "You could stay with me for a bit, I suppose, we could do a trade, information for information. You help me prepare for the next time hostile aliens come knocking and I'll help you make up for lost time."

"Sounds good."

Fury cut in "SHIELD could help with that."

Carol shrugged "Okay so we'll work together. I'll tell you and Tony the same thing, share the same information with both of you and you can work on protecting the planet together. That is the goal, right?"

"Yeah, totally," said Tony at the same time Fury said "That is the ultimate goal."

Carol glanced at Steve then quietly asked Fury "How is Captain America here?"

"We found him froze but alive in the arctic, we managed to defrost him not long ago."

"So he still needs to catch up on lost time, right?"

"I suppose."

Carol shrugged and raised her voice to normal levels as she turned back to Tony, "Where are we staying? If there's nothing you need to do here then we should probably get going."

"I need to make a phone call first." Tony was able to borrow a phone and call someone named Pepper, Carol tried not to eavesdrop and just looked around while she waited for him to finish his call. Something about the flying aircraft carrier gave her bad vibes, not that she considered herself superstitious but she trusted her instincts. Once Tony was done, he asked her for a lift back to New York and Bruce quickly asked if he could tag along. She said "I'll have to make two trips, just to be safe." Picking up Tony first, she carefully carried him back, mindful of his condition and the fragility of normal humans. As far as she could tell, he did not have superpowers, just a super suit but she could be wrong, something in his chest was definitely glowing. After setting him down in a safe zone, she flew back and did the same for Bruce. "Where to, now?"

Tony started walking so they followed him, he had a quick conversation with someone before leading Carol and Bruce to wait just outside the relief area. Carol noted people were staring at her with cautious awe, like they weren't sure what to think of the woman in strange clothes who could fly. From what she saw of the day's events, that was more than understandable. Bruce was even more skittish around civilians than he had been around the armed SHIELD agents aboard that flying aircraft carrier. They were standing on the fringes for about twenty minutes when a black car arrived and Tony opened the back door to wave Bruce and Carol in, the man himself taking the front passenger seat. Once they were all buckled in, the driver took them away from the disaster relief area. Tony had a phone in his hand and was making calls, he seemed to be arranging aid unless Carol missed her guess. Who was this guy? The name Stark rang a bell but she wasn't a hundred percent sure why. While she was no longer a total amnesiac, her memory of Earth could be unreliable at times. When she thought about it, she figured that it made sense since she spent most of her time on planets that had never heard of Earth or Terra. People tended to forget things that weren't important, it was only natural. She was just grateful that she could remember Earth, could speak English and that her memory was not going away again, it was just harder to think back that far as more time passed. God she hoped Maria and Monica were still alive, although she doubted Monica was still living at home after all these years, it wouldn't be as easy to go visit them as it had been in '95.

Twenty minutes was impressive, Carol realized, as the driver carefully navigated the streets filled with emergency responders and people fleeing the city. There were probably people trying to get into the city to find those same people fleeing the city, hoping against hope that their loved ones survived the alien invasion. Glancing to the seat beside her, she saw Bruce was asleep and Tony had moved on from arranging aid to something Carol did not understand in the slightest. She wondered if her knowledge of the English language was failing- she had been gone a long time and most alien races did not use English- but quickly discarded the possibility as she realized he was just talking fast about something she did not know. Perhaps if she had been listening in from the beginning, she would have the context to understand but she hadn't and she didn't. What he did was his business, and she was pretty sure he was not ordering a genocide or some other horrible crime. His tone gave her a clue what he was talking about, or at least the kind of person he was talking to, she guessed the man was dealing with business. That was when the name Stark clicked, Stark Industries was a major supplier for the military, they made the best weapons around and Tony Stark was the name of the boy genius who was set to inherit the company from his father. No wonder it rang a bell, she probably saw the company name a lot. There was something else, she felt like she was forgetting something but she also felt she knew enough now.

After a few hours on the road, the car pulled to a stop at an airfield. The driver informing them that "Ms. Potts will be meeting the three of you here."

Another, larger car was already waiting at the airfield when they arrived along with several cars nearly identical to the one they were in. A large jet touched down not long after they arrived and a group of people deplaned. Tony practically flew out of the car to greet a woman with reddish hair, Carol lightly bumped Bruce to wake him up "I think we're changing cars after Tony reunites with someone named Ms. Potts."

"Alright." The two of them got out and waited for Tony to give them some idea of what their next move was. Carol guessed Ms. Potts was Tony's girlfriend based on the way they acted and the lack of a ring. She had to think a bit harder than she would like to admit to recall what a ring had to do with that observation. If they were married or engaged to be married then Ms. Potts would be wearing a ring to indicate that. With that sorted out in her mind, she turned her attention back into the present, just in time to catch Tony introducing her and Bruce to Pepper Potts, the light of his life. "Nice to meet you," Bruce said, offering his hand to shake. Carol followed his lead before the four of them climbed into the large car (limo?).

Again, once they were buckled in, the car began moving. Pepper informed Bruce and Carol of their plans, letting them know both she and Tony would be busy for a while. Carol didn't mind but she did ask "Could JARVIS help me catch up on lost time, then?" They both seemed a bit surprised before hiding it and answering in the affirmative, Tony explaining his deal with Carol and reiterating an offer he had made Bruce.

When they got where they were going, Pepper gave them a quick tour that consisted mostly of just pointing to where things were then asked Bruce and Carol "Do you need anything while you're here? Clothes, toothbrush, that sort of thing?"

"I only have what I'm wearing. I told Fury to page me in case of emergency and when he did, I rushed to help."

Bruce said "I left my stuff on the Helicarrier."

"I could-"

Before she could finish offering to go get it for him, he said "It's fine. I'll get it tomorrow. I think we're good for the night."

Carol closed her mouth and nodded her agreement, Pepper told her "Tomorrow you and I can order some things. You're planning on staying long-term, correct?"

"Sort of, I'm planning on catching up on lost time and briefing Tony and Fury about possible alien threats, trying to visit an old friend from my Air Force days if she's still around, and then heading back out to investigate what Tony and I saw on the other side of the portal. Um, what year is it? Time kind of works differently in space."

Tony answered "It's 2012"

"Wow, I've been gone almost twenty years. I don't plan on being gone that long when I go out to investigate what Tony and I saw but like I said, time works differently in space so I can't really promise anything."

"You plan on staying with us when you're on the planet?"

"If you'll let me."

"Maybe we should talk about this in the morning."

"Yeah, probably a good idea."


End file.
